We're Not Alone
by yippiee
Summary: Wracked by loneliness for as long as his memory would allow him to remember, Naruto did not know that such a small touch could brigten his world so. One-shot


I felt like taking a piece of SasuNaru art and making it into a short fanfic

I felt like taking a piece of SasuNaru art and making it into a short fanfic. I was browsing my dA favorites, and "We're Not Alone2SasuNaru" by Lan-Lan caught my eye. Here's a little piece, dedicated to Lan-Lan for having great art!

Feel free to review after you're done reading - I love reviews. :D

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong not to me. Belong to Masashi Kishimoto they do.

**We're Not Alone**

Scorned by elders, alienated by villagers, and rejected by peers. No adult of the village of Konoha in their right mind would spare a sympathetic glance to the poor child; much less would they allow their offspring to come in contact with such a monster. His village had deserted him in a hollow where Naruto knew only of loneliness and disdain from society.

Attending the small academy in the village he miserably called his own produced the same disappointment for the child. Naruto had simply hoped that maybe, just maybe, his classmates would not ignore him for reasons unknown to his juvenile mind. This had not been the case, much to his dissatisfaction. Average days had him sitting between two empty chairs. Not one child dared to come near him as they bore warning from their mothers of the beastly boy. Recess brought solitude; swinging alone on the limp swing, hiding in the shadow of the single colossal tree. Often, Naruto was antagonized by the children he had once wished to be his friends.

This particular day had brought with it sailing rocks with the poor boy's small body as their target. Naruto was bent over as he sobbed into his arms, softly pleading with the boys to end their torment. The bullies paid no heed to his frail cries, pounding their rough feet into his side and into his head. Another threw rocks at him as they all chanted crude remarks. Though the other children did not know of his true suffering, they naively added to it only because of what they had been taught by parents and grandparents.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. A lingering cry hung in the air, and soon one could also hear the shuffling of small feet away from the boy. When he was absolutely sure that nobody was trying to trick him into believing their absence, Naruto looked up cautiously. He was alone in the school yard save for the kindly teacher hailing him back to class. However, the boy was completely oblivious to the cold stare following behind his small back.

Later the same day, Naruto was walking back to the place he had been left to call his home. He had lingered behind in the schoolyard, swinging on the lonely swing long after all of the other students had been retrieved by loved ones. As he trudged his way back through the woodland path, he took notice of another presence and quickly cast his gaze toward the grassy ground. He felt the swish of the person walk by him, obviously not paying him any mind. Feeling relieved at not being noticed, Naruto returned to his thoughts.

A sharp pain in the back of his head ripped the small boy out of his reverie. Recognizing the pain from his earlier encounter with stinging rocks from recess, Naruto began to tear up as he turned around to face his attacker. What he did find, though, was not what he had expected.

A slightly taller boy stood before him with a concerned look on his face. Naruto believed this boy to be the same one he had nervously passed just seconds ago. The blonde watched as the raven haired boy slowly extended his hand in Naruto's direction. He simply stared disbelievingly at this small gesture of friendship, but soon found himself taking advantage of it. The dark haired boy tightened his hand around the blonde's, giving him a surprising but welcomed sense of security. The boy began gently pulling Naruto in the direction of town. Naruto did not know who he was, where he had come from, or even heard him utter a word, but he believed this boy's simple gesture had brightened his gloomy world forever.


End file.
